Springs' Secret
by Rachael137
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah lama menyukai Sungmin dan Henry hanya membantu Kyuhyun untuk cepat mengatakannya sebelum mereka lulus. [Fail Summary is fail .. ]


**Title** : Springs' Secret

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Jongwoon ; Henry

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance ; Fluff

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other... ^^

**Warning** : YAOI ; Typos

**Summary** :

Kyuhyun sudah lama menyukai Sungmin dan Henry hanya membantu Kyuhyun untuk cepat mengatakannya sebelum mereka lulus. [Fail Summary is fail =..=]

_**By : Zen~**_

"Kau sudah mengatakannya Kyu? " Tanya Henry pada seseorang disampingnya. Pria yang sedang menyuapkan soup ke mulutnya itu mendadak tersedak. Buru-buru dia menenggak air putih dihadapannya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Wajahnya memerah dan kini sudah hampir mirip seperti kepiting rebus. Ini belum genap satu minggu sejak dia menceritakan rahasia terbesarnya pada Henry, tapi sahabatnya itu sudah menanyakan hal sama hampir setiap hari jika mereka bertemu.

"Tentu saja aku menanyakannya, kau sudah tiga tahun ini memendamnya. Sebentar lagi kita lulus kalau kau ingat!" Henry menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Heran karena lelaki yang dibilang oleh semua orang genius ini bias berubah menjadi begitu bodoh jika sudah menyangkut soal cinta. _Mungkin pengaruh dari sikap pemalunya? _ Henry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kan tidak bilang ingin mengatakannya." kilah Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan menyendok soup-nya dengan tidak memandang Henry. Dari awal, Kyuhyun memang tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya. Dia sudah puas hanya dengan melihat pria itu dari jauh. _Terlalu sempurna dan terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau_, pikirnya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau hanya takut dengan kakaknya." gumam Henry malas setelah menyedot habis susu cokelatnya. Kyuhyun menatap Henry sejenak kemudian membuang nafas lelah yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya.

"Sebenarnya Jongwoon itu kembarannya." ralat Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan kacamata berbingkai cokelat yang sedang duduk dipojok kantin dan terlihat serius bergelut dengan buku tentang genetika hewan. Buku yang dengan senang hati akan dihindari oleh Kyuhyun karena melalui jarak sepuluh meter dari pria yang kini menyeringai itupun, Kyuhyun bisa menebak jumlah halaman dari buku itu. Bisa lebih dari seribu lembar. Eeeuuuiiihhhh...!

"Bagaimana mungkin Jongwoon itu kembarannya? Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip dan pribadi merekapun sangat berbeda jauh!" Henry masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Meskipun hampir semua orang disekolah ini tahu bahwa Jongwoon adalah kembaran pria itu, Henry tetap menolak untuk mengakuinya.

"Mereka lahir dari dua telur yang berbeda, makanya mereka tidak mirip sama sekali." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menyedot habis jus jeruk yang sudah tidak dingin itu, sedang matanya tidak lepas dari Jongwoon yang kini sedang asik membalik halaman demi halaman buku kesayangannya itu.

"Itu hanya berlaku untuk laki-laki dan perempuan! Tidak ada kembar yang dilahirkan dari telur yang berbeda dengan kelamin yang sama!" Henry membantah lagi. "Henry-ah! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenyataannya mereka itu kembar! Aishhh..." Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan dan memandang sahabatnya itu kesal. Walaupun sahabatnya ini kecil dan menggemaskan, sifat keras kepalanya itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

"Ya... Whatever you say! Yang pasti buatku Jongwoon itu tetap kakaknya." kata Henry mantap. "Cepat utarakan perasaanmu! Jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu ini, ayo.." tambah Henry kemudian mengajak Kyuhyun meninggalkan kantin yang sudah mulai penuh dengan murid-murid lain, menuju tempat dimana mereka biasa mengadu tuts dan senar.

Pria itu berjalan cepat melalui koridor-koridor yang sudah mulai ramai. Walaupun begitu, setiap orang yang dilaluinya memandangnya terpesona. Tidak ada wajah yang terlihat begitu tampan dan cute dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Rambut hitamnya kini berkibas kebelakang karena tertiup angin yang timbulkannya sendiri saat dia berjalan dengan setengah berlari.

Mata bulat miliknya nampak begitu panik seolah tidak mau detik-detik jarum jam mengalahkan langkahnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut saat melewati gurunya ketika dia sampai diujung koridor.

"Hati-hati Mr. Lee, jangan sampai ada luka di kulit mulusmu itu." sapa Shin soengsaenim sambil lalu, karena menurutnya pria itu sedang tidak ingin dihentikan walaupun hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa prestasi akademiknya semakin meningkat belakangan ini.

Dan sampailah Sungmin didepan sebuah ruangan. Dia berdiri ragu didepan pintu geser berwarna putih itu. Seperti ingin masuk, tapi juga seperti tidak ingin. Telinganya kini sudah mendengar lantunan bunyi indah yang dia yakin keluar dari grand piano yang disumbangkan keluarganya pada sekolah ini setahun yang lalu. Sisanya, dia bisa mendengar bunyi senar yang tergesek powerful yang dia yakini dari sebuah biola tua yang ditinggalkan ayahnya bertahun-tahun lalu diruang music ini.

Kedua suara itu beradu indah dan saling melengkapi. Sungmin bersyukur karena dia diberikan telinga untuk mendengar suara yang begitu indah. Tangannya masih menggantung dipegangan pintu itu saat sebuah suara baritone yang sangat dia kenal membuatnya kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini Lee Sungmin?"

"Ah..tidak ada, hanya kebetulan lewat.." Sungmin menjawab gugup pertanyaan Jongwoon. Tapi lelaki dihadapannya malah membuat senyuman aneh. Okay..Sungmin yakin itu lebih tepat disebut seringai ketimbang senyuman. Dan sepanjang yang dia ingat kakaknya yang aneh dan iseng ini tidak pernah bersikap baik dengannya ketika dia mengeluarkan seringai itu.

"A..a..a..kau ingat pesan omma saat kau masih kecil? Tidak boleh berbohong..adikku!" goda lelaki itu sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

"Lagipula aku tahu kebiasaan barumu ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Berdiri kaku didepan ruang music…benar-benar menyedihkan.." tambahnya sambil menunjukan senyum mengejek itu lagi. Jongwoon tahu benar bahwa ini akan membuat Sungmin kesal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mengganggu Sungmin itu memang sudah bagian dari tujuan hidupnya. Karena hal inilah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengalahkan Sungmin. Saudara kembarnya yang hanya terpaut tiga menit itu selalu lebih baik darinya hampir disegala hal. Well, kecuali dalam hal menyanyi dan membuat orang kesal, karena dua hal itu adalah hal yang benar-benar Jongwoon kuasai dengan sangat baik. Bahkan hampir semua orang di seluruh sekolah ini mengetahuinya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa bertanya apa yang aku lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin kesal. Laki-laki menyebalkan ini sudah mengganggu Sungmin mendengar Springs Sonatanya –Jelas karena ini adalah musim semi, jika ini musim dingin maka namanya akan berubah menjadi winter sonata- hanya untuk mengejeknya yang hanya berani mendengarkannya dari balik pintu. Walaupun satu menit, lantunan music dan nyanyian yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu adalah hal yang akan membuat mood Sungmin bagus sepanjang hari. _Aissshh! Jongwoon memang menyebalkan!_

"Lagipula aku bukan adikmu! Kita itu hanya terpaut tiga menit saja!" tambah Sungmin lagi sambil mamandang galak Jongwoon.

"Tetap saja aku yang lebih dulu keluar daripada dirimu, jadi akulah Hyung-nya!" sanggah Jongwoon tidak mau kalah.

Makin kesal dengan kata-kata Jongwoon, Sungmin kemudian berbalik memunggungi laki-laki itu saat mendengar bel masuk itu berdentang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meninggalkan laki-laki itu tentu saja, tapi yang lebih penting dia tidak mau terlihat sebagai gadis mencurigakan karena ketahuan mengintip ketika seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan itu keluar nantinya.

"Kau ingin aku yang menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Jongwoon lagi sambil setengah berteriak karena Sungmin sudah lumayan jauh darinya.

"Berani melakukan itu, kau akan mati Jongwoon!" Jawab Sungmin setengah berteriak sesaat sebelum dia menghilang diujung lorong itu, meninggalkan Jongwoon yang sedikit kaget dengan teriakan Sungmin. Adikknya itu kadang bisa sangat menyeramkan dan jika saat itu tiba, Jongwoon tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

"Sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Jongwoon sedikit panik pada dua orang didepannya, dia nampak tidak yakin dengan rencana yang disiapkannya akan berjalan baik jika melibatkan dua orang ini. Yang satu terlalu polos dan yang satunya lagi terlihat penakut dan bodoh (?).

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menyiapkannya sebaik mungkin untuk hari ini." jawab orang yang kini menggenggam bunga lavender ditangannya. Nampak sangat gugup dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Jongwoon memandangnya dengan alis terangkat, sedikit shock juga dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah!" kata Jongwoon datar saat menyadari pria didepannya menggunakan setelan jas lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang melekat di lehernya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa melihat kepolosan Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak tega. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia itu temannya juga.

"Ini semua Henry yang menyiapkan, katanya karena ini special maka pakaiannya juga harus special, ya kan Henry ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada laki-laki disebelahnya. Henry mengangguk mantap.

"Kakakku, Zhou mi, menggunakan itu dulu. Lagipula ini sesuai dengan grand piano itu." Henry menunjuk sebuah piano besar diatas panggung yang memang sengaja disiapkannya untuk hari ini.

"Baiklah segera bersiap, sebentar lagi penyih..oh..baiklah Kyuhyun, bidadarimu itu akan datang." ralat Jongwoon saat Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam. Dan merekapun bersiap di posisinya masing-masing.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan itu hati-hati. Selama ini masih bersangkutan dengan Jongwoon maka setiap langkah yang dilaluinya bukanlah langkah yang aman. Dia masih mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh iblis itu saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

Jongwoon melumuri lantai kamar mereka dengan air sabun yang biasa digunakan Sungmin untuk bermain gelembung. Dan itu hanya karena Sungmin tidak mau bermain dengannya saat itu.

Sedetik kemudian lantunan irama yang dia kenal mengalun lembut. Setiap dentingan yang ditimbulkannya membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan aura musim semi ditubuhnya. Begitu ringan dan menenangkan.

Suara indah itu berasal dari piano besar yang persis berada disatu garis lurus dengannya. Lagu ini, dia mengenalnya. Lagu yang digunakan kekasihnya dulu untuk menyampaikan perasaannya saat pesta kelulusan sekolah tiga tahun yang lalu.

Perlahan Sungmin mendekati asal suara itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang memainkannya adalah orang yang sama,-yang memanggilnya kesini adalah raja iblis, jadi mungkin saja kan kalau ini semua hanya keisengan Jongwoon yang lain? gumamnya pada diri sendiri-.

Saat Sungmin sudah berada tepat dihadapan piano itu, dia menemukan seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya berada dibalik benda hitam besar itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut padanya, berusaha memberitahunya bahwa dia bahagia Sungmin datang, yah..Sungmin yakin itulah maksudnya.

Dipandangnya lelaki itu tak kalah lembut, dia menyukai saat lelakinya menekan tuts putih dan hitam itu bergantian. Terlebih jika memainkan dan menyanyikan lagu itu. Instrumental version dari One Fine Spring Day. Detik disaat pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya. Dan kini sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sungmin berada.

Kali ini suara biola yang mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sungmin yakin Henry ada disini. Mana mungkin kekasihnya itu meninggalkan sahabat kesayangannya dirumah. Meskipun Sungmin tidak tahu persis dimana Henry berada sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bermain piano gelap-gelapan seperti ini. Dan mana sahabatmu itu? Suara gesekan biolanya membuatku ingin tidur!" seru Sungmin kesal. Menyembunyikan rasa gugup sebenarnya.

"Bisakah kini aku yang memulai sapaan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut dan meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir indah milik Sungmin. Pria dengan rambut hitam itu mengangguk kaku dan sekali lagi berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Bagus." Tambah Kyuhyun kemudian menuntun Sungmin menuju meja yang memang sudah disiapkannya. Disana hanya ada sebuah cup cake cokelat kecil dan sebuah minuman kaleng. Sungmin duduk dikursi putih itu, sedang Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya, karena memang hanya tersedia satu kursi dibelakang meja itu.

"Kau tahu kapan pertama kali aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut tapi tatapannya tak lepas dari pria tampan dihadapannya ini. Sungmin itu menggeleng pelan, bukan karena pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi karena benar-benar tidak tahu. Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah memberitahunya apapun kecuali bahwa piano itu mempunyai jangkauan nada yang paling tinggi dibanding alat music lain.

"Baiklah akan aku beritahukan." kata Kyuhyun kemudian memegang cup cake cokelat itu. "Saat aku jatuh cinta padamu adalah saat aku melihatmu makan cup cake cokelat ini seperti orang kelaparan. Aku ingat kau melahap empat cup cake yang sama persis seperti ini dan menengguk dua kaleng soda ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk cup cake ditangannya dan minuman kaleng di hadapannya bergantian.

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya barusan. Dia ingat, saat itu adalah awal musim semi dan dia kelaparan setengah mati karena program diet yang diberikan ibunya. Lantaran menurut wanita itu, berat badan Sungmin sudah diluar batas kewajaran. Dan Sungmin tidak bisa menyangkalnya karena itu memang benar.

Jelas dirumah Sungmin tidak bisa makan semaunya karena manusia menyebalkan itu selalu mengawasinya. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun melihatnya, karena dia yakin saat itu toko kue tersebut sedang sepi pengunjung. Tentu saja Sungmin memilih yang sepi pengunjung.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu! karena aku berada di dapur toko pada saat itu. Dan tambahan, akulah yang membuat cupcake itu." tambah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin yang menutupi wajah tampannnya.

"Itu adalah cup cake pertama buatanku dan bosku sempat ingin membunuhku karena menurutnya cupcake itu tidak boleh dijual. Tapi saat itu kau memaksa untuk membelinya dan kau juga bilang bahwa cupcake itu enak." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin pria yang memakan cupcake buatanku itu menjadi pendampingku didepan altar suatu saat nanti. Tentu saja jika pria itu mengizinkanku untuk mendampinginya juga. " Kyuhyun menutup kalimatnya saat dia sudah berlutut dihadapan Sungmin dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna sama dengan bunga lavender yang sudah diletakkannya lebih dulu di meja itu tadi.

"Kata-kata ajaibnya?" goda Sungmin saat dia sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Maukah kau menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa ini, my princess?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata pamungkas yang sudah dihafalkannya selama dua hari dengan susah payah itu tanpa rasa gugup. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Henry, teman berlatihnya, saat malam ini berakhir nanti.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Kyu!" protes Sungmin sambil menepuk pelah bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos dan memiringkan kepalanya kesatu sisi dan bertanya lagi pada Sungmin, "Apakah itu berarti jawabanmu adalah 'iya'?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi dengan syarat kau tidak akan menceritakan kejadian cupcake itu pada siapapun, Oke?! " seru Sungmin bahagia sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku berjanji my prince! Biarkan kejadian itu menjadi our Springs' little secret." Kyuhyun melempar senyuman bahagianya kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan apa yang sudah digenggamnya. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan kekasihnya erat sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu dengan aura bahagia yang terpancar disekeliling mereka.

Tentu saja mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang lelaki yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari lelaki disebelahnya bahkan merekam semua percakapan itu.

"Kau tidak akan lolos kali ini Sungmin-ah, Omma pasti akan sangat tertarik dengan berita baru ini. Hehehehe " guman Jongwoon berbahaya. Sedang Henry memandang pria disebelahnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Dasar Iblis!" gumamnya lebih seperti bisikan dan langsung meninggalkan Jongwoon yang masih kesenangan karena menemukan satu hal yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat menjalani harinya lagi. Apalagi selama tiga tahun ini, dia tidak bisa bermain-main dengan adik kesayangannya setelah Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin saat mereka lulus sekolah tiga tahun yang lalu.

_Ya..anggap saja ini akan jadi kado pernikahan paling indah untuk adikku tercinta_, batinnya.

**-FIN-**

PS : Fuihhh... ini apa? Jongwoon-ah! T_T

PSS : FF ini sudah pernah dipublish sebelumnya di blog pribadi saya dengan OC pairing.

PSSS : Mudah-mudahan FF ini gak mengecewakan ya, karena FF ini terlalu cheesy sebenarnya dan agak aneh! Ahahahaha / Mianhae!

PSSSS : Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin diri buat yang sudah baca dan apalagi buat yang sudah review cerita ini. ^_^ Jongmal Gamsahamnida... 3

PSSSSS : Karena banyak yang minta sequel _**'Is it wrong or not?'**_ mungkin saya akan buat sequel-nya! Horaaaayy! :p

**NB : Just call me Zen~ okay?! Jangan Author atau Thor... ^^v**


End file.
